Not Just Another Scary Story
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: The Teen Titans didn't exist. They were just another scary story to tell around the campfire. Or so Mari Grayson thought, until she discovered her own powers. Now it's time for a new bedtime story. (Rewritten bc the first time was terrible, only current ships are semi-irrelevant parent ships)
1. Endings and Beginnings

_**Complete Summary:**_

The Teen Titans were never real. They were just another scary story that parents would tell their kids to stop them from running away; some dumb kids form a super hero group, they end up disbanding and falling into ruin, the end. At least, that's what most people thought. But to Mar'i Grayson, they were a group of teens who cared for each other; their tales were those of people who fell in love; tales of people who were painfully oblivious. Funny stories, sad stories, scary stories, happy stories, and love stories. Well now she's uncovered her powers, and this is the start of a new bedtime story.

_**Parings**__ (aka the parents, aka not really relevant to the story more other than the fact that they're parents):_

RobStar, Raeast, Flinx, Cybee, Speedy/Cheshire

_(There's also pairings between the kids but those'll come in later and I haven't even decided on those yet so wow)_

_Hello! I'm rewriting this story. I really do like the premise of it and I feel bad that I abandoned it because it sucked. I'll let you get onto the chapter, since you're all probably skipping this anyway, but let me introduce some people first (Don't worry, everyone else comes in the next chapter!)_

**Richard "Dick" Grayson~ Robin/ Nightwing**

**Kori Grayson (Anders)~ Starfire/ Koriand'r**

**Garfield Logan~ Beastboy**

**Rachel Logan (Roth)~ Raven**

* * *

><p>Mar'i Grayson bounced on the large couch in her family's living room—one of the things yet to be taken by movers—and she grinned as her mother, Kori Grayson, sat down next to her. "What story would you like to read tonight, my little bumgorf?"<p>

Mar'i gave her mother an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Mommy, I am actually almost six and a half years old. I'm not little anymore and I'm too grown-up for your silly nicknames."

"Oh, well then," Kori dramatically held her hand to her heart, "If you have enough of the grown-upness to injure your poor, old-"

"Mommy, you are not old."

"-Your poor, super ancient mother's feelings, and much too old for nicknames, than you must not want a story." Kori pulled a stack of books from behind her back and sighed deeply, "What a shame."

"Mommy, no! I wanna hear a story! I'm not too old!"

Kori laughed, patting Mar'i on the head, "I thought not. Now, what story shall it be?"

"Not any of those! I wanna hear a Titans story! Please?"

Kori sighed, "Your father doesn't want me to tell you those anymore; you know that."

"But I… okay mommy," Mar'i pouted and dramatically wiped her eyes, "Snow White then?"

"… Fine, I'll tell you a Titans story, but it has to be quick or we'll both be in trouble."

Mar'i squealed with delight as her mother cleared her throat. "Once upon a time… the Teen Titans were in charge of a city, far, far, far away-"

"Like the one we're movin' to?"

"Yes, Mar'i, almost exactly like the one we're moving to," Kori cleared her throat again, "Anyway, they were in charge, but then all of them grew up! It was like magic, one second they were all best friends, and the next, poof! They had become totally different people, each with their own life away from the group. But they were still a group for a while. Fighting crime and taking out bad guys and-"

"And then they all fell apart and the group disbanded," a voice from the doorway deadpanned, "The end. Now you need to go to bed, Mar'i, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"But dad~ I'm not tired!"

"Shush, dear, your father is right. Time for bed, goodnight."

Mar'i sighed, "Goodnight."

As Kori left the room, she avoided her husband's gaze. This tactic worked until they were up the stairs and well out of Mar'i's earshot. "What were you thinking Kori? We're moving to Jump City. They have monuments dedicated to the Titans, they have days in their honor, and the T Tower is a museum! How do you think that she's going to react to her favorite heroes being real?"

"I, personally, would be ecstatic! And since_ our_ daughter has an eighty-six point four percent chance of getting my powers, we'd have to tell her sooner or later!" Kori was more annoyed than ashamed now. "So, Richard, was your plan to just give her some pamphlet? One titled 'Your parents are really superheroes and everything you know is a lie! Congratulations!' maybe? I think it's much better this way, easing her into it as a bedtime story."

"Whatever Kori. Goodnight."

And so, the Grayson family settled in for a tense night of rest before a hectic day of moving. The next day, they drove for three are-we-there-yet?-hours downstate to a suburb of Jump City. When they arrived, Mar'i was permitted to play in the grass with some of her toys while the movers brought everything inside. She was having a great time until someone stepped into her light.

"Hiya!"

Mar'i squinted up at the blond boy in front of her, "Your eyes are purple."

"And yours are green!" The boy laughed, "What are you playing?"

"Dolls."

"Can I play?"

Mar'i was outraged, "Of course not! Boys don't play with dolls!"

The boy laughed and held out his hand to her, "I'm Jake Logan, and I love playing with dolls."

She shook his hand, "I'm Mar'i Grayson, and I think you're lying."

"What, about my name?" He didn't notice Mar'i rolling her eyes at him, so he continued, "Nope, that's my real-"

"Jake!"

"Mar'i!"

The children looked up to see their parents running towards them. Both children waved at their respective parents as they were picked up, while the adults stared each other down. The Logan's were the first to break the silence.

"Ha ha, hi! You must be the new neighbors," The skin around blond adult's forest green eyes crinkled as he gave them a toothy grin and extended his hand, "I'm Garfield Logan, and this is my wife Rachel and our son Jake."

Kori took his hand and firmly shook it, a slightly sad smile on her face, "Kori Grayson, my husband Richard and daughter Mar'i. It is a pleasure to meet you."

They stood in silence for a moment before Mar'i began wiggling. "Daddy, put me down," She whined, "I wanna play with my dolls!"

"Oh oh! Mom, can I play with Mar'i's dolls too?"

The parents released their children and watched as Mar'i attempted to keep Jake away from her toys.

"Nice hair, Dick," Garfield chuckled before continuing, "…It's nice to see you two again. Would've been even nicer if you had, oh I don't know, called or sent emails or letters or anything to let the rest of us know you were _alive_."

"Look, we're… I'm sorry, BB," Richard ran a hand through his hair, "I just… I wanted Mar'i to grow up like a normal kid, and to leave all that behind."

Rachel laughed dryly. "Well there goes any chance of that. I'm assuming you guys got the message too? That's why you're back?"

"We indeed also received the threatening letter, but he will not have the success. Not when we're around."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed that because wow that was fun to write. I missed this fandom. Next chapter I'm either going to skip to when they meet the next New Titan (whispers about the Flinx children) or to the mysterious danger that the parents must face, because I'd really like to get this thing done in less than a million chapters, and that would mean I can't go through all their childhood years. Unfortunately.<em>

_In case you were wondering, lookwise: __**Mar'i**__ has green eyes, long black hair, and a tan complexion. Really, just picture Nightwing as a chick. __**Jake**__ has blond hair (did you know that BB was a blond before his powers?) and purple (amethyst) eyes, and he's really pale. Like not Raven pale, but pale nonetheless. __**Kori**__ looks exactly the same, only older (and, of course, she's given up wearing belly shirts).__** Rachel**__ looks the same, but with longer hair that she dyes black. __**Dick**__ has long hair. He has the mullet that he's always dreamed of and everyone else (besides Kori) hates it. Also, in case you didn't know, his eyes are baby blue.__** Garfield**__ has a necklace that sucks the pigmentation out of his skin, and thus just looks like a regular blond-haired, dark green-eyed guy._


	2. AUTHORS NOTE AND PREVIEW

AH HI! ITS ME, NERDYFANCHICK/TEENTITANSSHOCKER/WHATEVER

SO I'M REVAMPING THIS FIC AND APPARENTLY WHEN YOU REPLACE CHAPTERS IT DOESNT SEND OUT AN ALERT, SO HERE. GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND SO THIS ONE ISNT ALL AUTHORS NOTE, I'LL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, COMING WHO KNOWS WHEN.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey!" A redheaded boy ran up to Mari and Jake, spraying sand everywhere. "That's our ball!"<em>

_Mari looked around, but saw no one following the boy. "'Our'? I didnt think that you were a baby."_

_"I'm not a baby! I'm nine years old!"_

_Though both six year olds were impressed by his age, that still didnt excuse him from having an imaginary friend. "Yeah, well," Jake fumbled for words, still holding on tightly to their found beach ball, "Only _babies _have imaginary friends, so there!"_

_"Imaginary...?" The boy scrunched up his face, narrowing his pink_-does _everyone _around here have weird eyes?-eyes _in confusion. "But Lily isn't- Lily!" _

_The boy turned and ran back, getting more sand on Mari, much to her distress, and helped another young girl that they hadn't noticed climb out of a hole in the sand, before excitedly running back._

_"There! Lily is not imaginary and I'm not a baby, so give us our ball!"_

_The girl shook sand out of her pink hair before reaching out to Jake, "Yeah, gimme!"_

* * *

><p>Oh gee, I wonder who those mysterious children with red hair and pink eyes pink hair and blue eyes are.

Such mystery, much wonder.

Anyway, signing off until the next real chapter, and wishing you all snow in the summer and sun in the winter,

~Nerdy


	3. Beach Days and Old Friends

_HI!_

_So I still have a concussion but I've found time to sneak on and update, just for you lovely people! _

_In this chapter, the only thing I have to talk about before hand are that:_

_1. Jinx became a hero, and she and KF are the cutest adult hero couple ever_

_2. At the end of this chapter, we meet our main villian for this arc, Ravanger. He's a jerk. Just gonna throught that out there. He's really fun for me to write for because he is just such a horrible person like wow. You'll see even more of his horribleness in future chapters._

**Wally West~ Kid Flash, aka the current Flash. Everyone knows his secret identity.**

**Jinx~ Is literally just Jinx. She never came up with an alias because she's too cool for that.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the Grayson's had moved in, they decided to (read: were forced to) go to the beach with the Logan's. Unfortunately, right after they got there, very thick clouds began to come in out of nowhere.<p>

"'Go to the beach,' he says, 'it'll be fun! You'll love it!'," Richard snorted as he set up the beach stuff, "Yeah, this is so much fun, Gar."

"Aw come on Dick," Garfield replied from behind a stack of beach towels, "It's not my fault that the sky's being moody!"

"But it _is_ your fault that we're all here in the first place."

"It was a great idea! ... Before the clouds..."

"Oh really-"

"Boys." Rachel suddenly appeared, casting an ominous shadow over the boys even in the low light. "You wouldn't happen to be _arguing, _would you?"

Both men laughed nervously and looked at each other.

"What? 'Course not, Rae!"

"No, not us, we'd never fight!"

"Good. Because Kori is getting the kids out and seeing their fathers fight will encourage them to dislike each other, and that can't happen; Kori and I have already started planning the wedding."

"..."

"...Rae…"

"Ahem, now let's do something about that cloud cover; the children need sun to play in." Rachel looked around for any witnesses, and not seeing any was satisfied. She began floating off the ground slightly, hands reaching up towards the hidden sun, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The clouds immediately dissipated, seconds before Kori came over the hill with the kids.

"Oh, is it not wonderful that it's so sunny? You two can go play, but stay close, my snorg'nafs!"

Mari and Jake were building a sand castle, since they had ruled out all water related things (Jake had a fear of it, neither was very good at swimming, and they didn't want to ask their parents for help), and they were almost done when a large striped beach ball fell directly onto their tower, effectively destroying their small castle.

"Aw man," Jake pouted, running his hand through the crushed walls, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Mari picked up the ball and tossed it to Jake, who fumbled a bit, but ultimately caught it. "we could always play with this. It's like a...present from the sky!

"Mr. Sky must be awful happy today, first the sun and now a cool ball!" Jake mused happily.

The two were set to play, when a redheaded boy ran up to Mari and Jake, spraying sand everywhere.

"Hey! That's our ball!"

Mari looked around, but saw no one following the boy. "'Our'? I didn't think that you were a baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'm eight years old!"

Though both six year olds were impressed by his age, that still didn't excuse him from having an imaginary friend. "Yeah, well," Jake fumbled for words, still holding on tightly to their newfound beach ball, "Only babies have imaginary friends, so there!"

"Imaginary...?" The boy scrunched up his face, narrowing his pink-_Does everyone around here have weird eyes?_-eyes in confusion. "But Lily isn't- Lily!"

The boy turned and ran back, getting more sand on Mari, much to her distress, and helped another young girl that they hadn't noticed climb out of a hole in the sand, before excitedly running back.

"There! Lily is not imaginary and I'm not a baby, so give us our ball!"

The girl-Lily, apparently-shook sand out of her pink hair before reaching out to Jake, "Yeah, gimme!"

"Nu-uh!" Jake gripped it more tightly, "We found it, fair and square!"

Mari placed her hands on her hips as she stuck her tongue out at the duo. "Yeah! It's ours!"

"Kids," Garfield's voice carried to the children and they paused their bickering to turn to the approaching adult, "We hear a bunch of yelling over here and your moms bullied me into coming to check so..." Garfield trailed off as he appraised the ginger and pinkette children, before slamming a hand to his face. "Why couldn't they have just stayed in Keystone? Why?"

"Keystone City?" The ginger brightened, "That's where I'm from! My daddy, who's the bestest hero ever, said we had to move for something super important though, so now we live here, and it's not too bad I guess."

"Nu-uh!" Mari scrunched up her nose, "_Starfire_ is the bestest hero ever!"

Before the argument could continue, Garfield held up a hand. "Stop. Not only are you both wrong-Beast Boy is the best hero-but this is irreverent and not the issue." He turned and yelled, "Yo, Rae, could you come over here?"

When Rachel reached them, she rolled her eyes. "Why is it that you cannot deal with two kids-"

"Four."

"What?"

"There are four kids over here. Two of them are from _Keystone_."

Rachel held a hand over her eyes, "Of course. Because nothing is allowed to be easy for us. I'll go get the others and we'll give them our regards and return their children."

Less than ten minutes later, the whole party had been rounded up and were being led by the boy, whose name was revealed to be Will, to his supposedly awesome parents.

"Daddy, daddy!" Will yelled, running up to a man who looked similar to him, "This girl took our ball but its okay cause we're sorta friends now and they wanted to meet you because she said the Starfire was the best hero but _you're_ the bestest so I had to have them meet you so they could see how awesome you are, right?"

The man tossled his son's hair, "Try breathing between words, Willy-o," He chuckled, turning towards the rest of the group, "I'm Wally We- Oh shoot. Jinx-y, you're gonna wanna see this!"

"I told you not to call me th- Oh joy. You've found the elusive group of annoyances."

After the exchanging of many snarky remarks, it was getting rather late, all concerned families took their choldren and left. While the children were over excited from meeting a _real superhero, _the parents were worried. Just how many heros, former and current, had gotten the letter from this "Ravanger"?

_Meanwhile in an undergroud lair..._

"Hm," A blond man sat in front of his computer, on which live video feed from all cameras in the city flickered. "Almost all of the heroes are here..."

He paused, tapping a few keys on his keyboard. Seconds later, delicate footsteps quickly made their way to him.

"Yes, brother?"

"Don't call me 'brother', illegitimate scum." He turned around and growled at the white-blonde young woman, "Don't act as if we could ever be _equals_."

The woman turned her eyes to the floor, "Yes, sorry... Sir."

"You better be. Regardless of your insolence, I need you to do something. The heroes are arriving and its only fair that we throw them a little... welcome party, yes? You're going to gather all in service villains from my father's database and youre going to invite them to dinner. Tomorrow."

She looked up, shocked, "But, on such short notice, they might not be able to make it and-!"

"Silence! I told you what to do. You should hope, for the sake of yourself and your weak 'not a villain' husband, that they're all there. You are dismissed."

The woman shuddered in fear before nodding rapidly, "Yes, Ravanger. "

**As she scurried out, Ravanger began laughing, a loud and humorless laugh that would make your skin crawl. He turned towards a large portait of Slade, maniacal smile still in place. "The pieces are falling into place, father. You would be proud."**

* * *

><p><em>Appearance wise, <em>_**Jinx **__and __**Flash/ Kid Flash**__ haven't changed. Like Jinx wears her hair down/in lower ponytails, but besides that, they are still cute and dorky and the same. __**Will West**__ has red hair and pink eyes. __**Lily West**__ has short pink hair and blue eyes._

_Next chapter will be up asap!_


End file.
